Israeli patent number 75706 discloses a puzzle set providing various combinations for completing together various symbols.
However, each activity of placing the elements in IL 75706 requires removal of the entire element from the set.
CN2298843 to ZHAO XIYANG discloses perpendicular directions of a magic cube, for splicing plates to generate different picture arrangement changes.
However, none of the above discloses rotation of the pictures without removal thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.